Are We Still Pretending?
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. Snitches were always attracted to her. Who's snitch was it this time? What will result from it? R&R by Lone.


**A/N:** ok so i decided to write oneshots of all my favorite ships in hopes to cure my writer's block for my fic 'only one'... and also i feel like writing them. so sit back, have a drink, and enjoy... and review!

**Disclaimer:** nope my time of fame when i can make ppl put disclaimers on MY work still hasn't come yet

* * *

The dark foreboding clouds overhead grumbled. Yet the many students gave no heed to an obviously heavy storm approaching. Few were down by the lake and some were merely roaming the grounds. However there was but one being in the middle of the usually greater populated stone courtyard. She hunched against a pillar while sitting on the low walls. The loner read an ever familiar book, Hogwarts: A History. Today was just another Hogsmeade Saturday, resulting in the looming quiet. Not even fifteen minutes into her reading had she been before a familiar high-pitched buzz was sounding. 

_'Who's snitch is it now?'_ she sighed. the fluttering increased in volume until at last, the tiny bugger revealed itself inches from her face. For some unknown reason, she had a sort of nack for attracting snitches. She never found the cause, they just came, out of the blue. From habit, she held up her hand to scoop the winged fury from it's current location. Prior to her grasping it, the object's wings slowed their pace, resulting in it landing gracefully on her outstretched palm.

"Let's see who you belong to." It was her experience that snitches often beared their owner's name, usually embedded somewhere. Under closer inspection the brunette came across the engravement of initials taking form in the figure of a long curving basalisk.

_'B.S.'_

The loud swoosh of billowing robes signalled the apparent owner's arrival. Nothing more than a sigh escaped her parted lips. _'Slytherins, oh joy.'_

"Despite the obvious enjoyment on your face at looking at my ball," the infamous Slytherin smirk displayed itself within his lips, "I would like my snitch back, Granger."

"Always off somewhere on your broom, Blaise?"

"It's _Zabini_ to _you_." Blaise stepped to the ground and stopped to sit on the fountain's border. "Now give it back before I-"

"You what? there's no one around, you can quit your bad boy act." Hermione's innocent face turned smug as the dark haired boy grinned.

Eyes dancing, he replied. "Ah but we can never be too careful. If anyone were to know I was a softy, I'd be a shame to the family, not to mention Salazar himself."

True to his words, he was right. Unknown to anyone save Hermione, he didn't approve of his family line. The idea of killing for blood didn't exactly appeal to him. So he kept up the classic Zabini bad-boy routine to throw off others; needless to say it worked... for the most. Only Hermione saw through his hard shell by observation. She had noticed he never joined Malfoy's jeers, but merely took to the sidelines. A little confrontation was all it took for him to expose himself to her; actually if you could call refusing to give his beloved snitch back the first time a little confrontation. Afterwards they often socialized in private to avoid blowing his cover. He proved quite useful to the Order, telling Hermione all the inside details of what he knew about you-know-who's return. As far as the other knew, they thought their friendship was strictly platonic.

Hermione swung her legs so that they dangled inches from the cold ground. "Hmm, that would be a pity." She held the gold orb which flapped but made no attempt to escape. "Funny thing, I don't remember you having any interests for Quidditch."

Her fellow student almost instantaneously mocked shock. "Not having an interst in Quidditch? Why that's blaspheme to every wizard!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly the only thing I can't stand about it is the flying."

The expression on Blaise's face burst into a wicked gleam. He hopped up with his broom and stepped so close to her that he was now resting his hands on the wall either side of her. "Then I'd be more than glad to teach you. come on, Granger. what do you say?" His ever rich english accent betray his dark italian features. Often a time the two would flirt mercilessly then laugh about it a moment later. This time surely was not an exception.

'Two can play this game.' A malicious idea crossed her mind and she casually wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Now with their bodies pressed to one another our so-called innocent and pure Gryffindor whispered in his ear, "Why not just stay on the ground? It's so much _cozier_ down _here_." Saying the last portion she gave Zabini a slight squeeze. To keep from losing balance Blaise rested his firm hands on the small of her back.

So she was going to be smart with him. Well no one outsmarts a Zabini. "Define _cozy_."

In satisfaction, Zabini watched the Gryffindor's face completely blank for the shortest fraction of a second before she regained her 'seductive' composure. "Why define it when I can show you?" Hermione took this opportunity to watch the tables turn at the shocked yet amused face of her friend.

Both were secretly thinking the same question: Where the bloody hell was this going! From nowhere the couple started laughing. Who knew why they found it funny; they just did. It soon subsided when Blaise quickly leaned in and planted a small lingering kiss on Hermione's lips. At first she stiffened. 'What in Merlin's name?' Her thoughts drowned when she found herself, to both students' shock, eagerly responding and pulling him even closer.

Finally the two broke apart, wondering what had just happened. "Oi! Zabini! where are you, mate? ZABINI!" Blaise and Hermione looked away to see a tiny dot in the sky which was none other than Draco Malfoy. He gave a great sigh and picked up his broom. Zabini ran to the center of the courtyard in order to mount his broom.

"Zabini!" Hermione called. She held up the snitch to him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Blaise smiled. "I think I'll just have to find it later in the room of requirement, say around eight o'clock after dinner." With a knowing wink he left Hermione to stare after him. Oh how she couldn't wait until dinner.

* * *

**A/N: ok half way through this i was actually like, "ok where the heck am i taking this?" but i hope it turned out nicely. but that's netirely up to you so tell me what you think a.k.a. review please! ♥ Lone**  



End file.
